


All For You

by wanderingastro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, SHEITH - Freeform, Top Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingastro/pseuds/wanderingastro
Summary: “Look at you, all dressed up for me. You knew exactly what you were doing coming like this tonight, on our anniversary. You knew what it would do to me to know you came directly from work, knowing you’ve been wearing this underneath your uniform all day. Just for me.”Keith goes silent, gazing at Shiro, who looks like he is having a hard time finding coherence. Keith whispers this time, bringing a hand down to cup lightly at Shiro’s cock, “What do you want, Admiral?”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> A week late anniversary Sheith fic <3

Soft music plays in tandem with the sound of crystal clinking and light chatter. Keith sits half dangling off his barstool- a flimsy little thing; all velvet cushioned with twiggy little legs. His foot taps a sharp beat against the elegant swirls of dark emerald carpeting . Across the bar behind rows of increasingly aged and expensive glass bottles of alcohol, Keith catches his reflection. His hair, growing ever longer since the end of the war, frames his eyes. Always a man for minimalism, his simple white button down is left open just enough to expose the sliver of a collarbone. Starched black slacks hug his thighs.

Aliens and humans alike mingle about, standing talking and spread across jewel toned sofas and chaise lounges. Floor to ceiling windows are mirrored in the slightly stained glass behind the bar counter and a live band plays twinkling jazz music. Born out of years of instinct and pure survival, Keith itches with how out of place he feels. He watching his surroundings over the rim of his glass as he takes a slow sip and reminds himself of who this is for, and what’s to come later. There is no doubt in his mind this is all worth it.

As if on cue, a large hand settles on his shoulder and he turns to find a tall man in uniform, white and black with gold epaulettes signifying his rank as admiral. His hair is the color of starlight and a pink scar slices across his nose.

“Shiro.” Keith can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips. Shiro must have come straight from work, which is no surprise to Keith, who knows all too well how much of a workaholic his husband can be.

Shiro’s smile is dazzling and warm as he leans forward and places a tender kiss to Keith’s mouth.

“Missed you, Keith.”

Keith doesn’t bother to point out they saw each other at lunch in the canteen just a few hours ago, and instead opts for returning the kiss, fingers brushing over Shiro’s hair at the nape of his neck where it’s short and sharp.

“Happy anniversary, baby.” Keith smiles into the kiss. The bar had been Shiro’s idea. Even though they both had packed schedules for most of the day of their anniversary, Shiro had insisted in taking the night off to properly celebrate, and Keith was not going to object.

Shiro finally pulls away and takes a seat on the stool besides Keith’s, but positions his leg so that their thighs are warm against each other. Keith raises a finger to signal to the bartender that Shiro is ready to order.

They briefly discuss work, Keith talks about his flight drills with the MFE’s and Shiro mentions an upcoming diplomacy mission to a faraway planet. Very quickly the conversation devolves into soft touches and lingering kisses, with smiles mixed in between. Keith is generally not one for public displays of affection, but for tonight he relents to Shiro’s ministrations and shares in the quiet giggles and teasing kisses. If any of the other patrons notice them getting handsier as the minutes tick by, they don’t comment. Shiro’s Garrison attire speaks for itself.

Finally, Shiro pulls back, kiss-drunk and cheeks warm. All of a sudden growing shy, Shiro casts his eyes down as he quietly suggests they retire to their hotel room upstairs. Shiro only has to say the word before Keith is eagerly out of his seat, Shiro’s hand in his, making haste towards the elevators. Once inside, Keith pulls Shiro down to him by the lapels of his jacket, kissing him first on the mouth, tongue sneaking coyly between Shiro’s lips as a preview of what’s to come. Keith’s kisses travel down to Shiro’s jaw and then to his neck. Shiro is pressed up against the wall of elevator, panting, thighs digging into the railings, his hair tangled in Keith’s fingers when the elevator doors slide open onto their floor. They stumble out, attached to each other at every possible point and somehow manage to make it to their room. Keith’s sucks a dark mark right above Shiro’s collarbone as he absently places his hand against the touchpad and their door slides open.

He guides Shiro forwards as he stumbles back, and falls into the enormous king sized bed awaiting them. He sinks into the plush down of the soft white duvet. Shiro feels so light and good he can’t help the giggle that escapes him.

Keith smiles and Shiro swears it looks like love.

“What?” Keith asks.

“I feel like we’re pretending. Like we’re breaking the rules or something.” Shiro feels like he has lived infinite lifetimes, and yet experienced so little. Sometimes he remembers he is only twenty six years old and wonders how he ever got here. He places his hands on the sides of Keith’s face and lowers him closer, “Sometimes it feels like we’ve fooled everyone into thinking we’re adults who know what we’re doing. How did we ever do that?” Shiro whispers, just between them, a hint of wonder and incredulity in his voice. Keith snorts lightly, “Downstairs, I couldn’t help but feel like some bouncer was going to approach me and ask for my ID, ask if I’m old enough or even allowed to be here.”

Keith lowers his weight slowly onto Shiro’s, legs slotting between his.

“We’ve saved the fucking universe, but I still feel so terrified of messing up, of people realizing they made a mistake in choosing me and that maybe they’ll kick me out and replace me with someone older and better, with more experience.”

There is pain in Shiro’s fog grey eyes, but also understanding.

“I feel like that too, all the time. And what’s worse, I feel like if I even think about it, somehow they’ll find me out.”

Keith looks at Shiro and Shiro looks at Keith and they just breath for a moment.

Finally, “But I choose you. I choose you Keith. And I’m going to continue choosing you every day for the rest of my life.”

Shiro’s breath stutters, and he raises a hand to slide a strand of hair that has fallen into Keith’s eyes back behind his ear.

“You’re my husband. You’re mine.”

Keith’s heart skips a beat where it lays pressed against Shiro’s.

“You’re mine too.” Keith whispers, voice breaking. He closes the small distance between them, and this kiss feels hotter and maybe a little more desperate then the previous.

“You’re mine, Shiro.” He repeats.

“I’m yours,”

“I’m yours,”

“I’m yours.” Shiro breathes back in between kisses.

Keith rises and pulls back for a moment to remove Shiro’s boots and then kick off his own shoes. He climbs back onto the bed, crawling over Shiro’s body, pressing him back farther along. Deft hands slide across Shiro’s broad chest. Keith begins to pull apart Shiro’s jacket, but freezes. In response, Shiro stops moving as well, staring at Keith in suspense. Keith’s eyes darken slowly as realization sinks in. After a moment Keith silently returns to the task, ever so slowly dragging Shiro’s jacket off his chest and over his arm to reveal collarbone and an upper bicep. Keith’s fingers ghost over Shiro, rolling the delicate lace fabric that rests oh so snugly against Shiro’s sun-kissed skin between his long, thin fingers. Shiro looks up at Keith through his lashes, slightly bashful but smiling nonetheless.

“I know you have an affinity for the color red.” He teases.

Keith shakes his head, eyes still wider than usual as he tugs the other sleeve of Shiro’s jacket over his robotic shoulder.

“No, I have an affinity for you, Shiro.”

Shiro goes slightly red, but shuffles his arms tighter to his body, allowing his chest to pop out even more. Keith’s brain feels like it’s fizzing. He pulls the jacket down to reveal Shiro’s flushed chest and pretty pink nipples all erect against the intricate lace detailing of the bralette. Keith brings his thumb down to glance over Shiro’s right nipple, and Shiro gasps, chest pressing forward, “H-happy anniversary.”

Keith grins, eagerly sliding forward so he can feel Shiro’s growing hardness press snugly against his own. He rips open Shiro’s jacket the rest of the way, “It sure is, Admiral.”

Keith leans down and presses a rough kiss to Shiro’s mouth, who opens up freely and eagerly. Keith licks and bites and sucks like he is marking Shiro’s mouth all for himself. Keith’s hands drag through Shiro’s hair lightly and he tugs, eliciting a moan from Shiro’s lips. Shiro’s hips attempt to jut up against Keith, desperate for friction, but Keith refuses him. Once both of them are panting for breath, Keith sits back and takes stock of the situation. Of Shiro lying beneath him, trapped between his thighs, hair tangled in every direction, cheeks and chest flushed cherry red, and the two little triangles of lace fabric hugging the curves of Shiro’s pectorals.

“Baby, you look so good like this.” Keith pants, running a finger over the borders of the bright red material. Little flowers and hearts swirl together to form a beautiful mosaic over Shiro’s skin. Shiro blooms beneath Keith’s praise.

“I want to take you apart.” Keith admits.

“Please.” It’s almost a whine, for how high pitched it comes out of Shiro’s mouth.

For the first time tonight, Keith brings his hand down to palm lightly at Shiro’s tight uniform trousers.

“Are you going to be good for me, baby?”

Shiro nods eagerly, lashes fluttering in pleasure, hips rocking up into Keith’s teasing touch.

“Yes, yes, I’ll be so good.” Shiro hurries when Keith pauses his movements. That earns him a peck on the mouth.

“I know you will, Admiral.”

Shiro groans, face turning into the duvet around him, blush high on his cheeks. Keith’s hands skim down Shiro’s side, stopping at his waist, just above the line of his trousers.

“I love you so much, Shiro baby.”

While Keith lays wet kisses to Shiro’s throat, Shiro’s fingers desperately scramble to unbutton Keith’s shirt and trousers. In a matter of minutes, Keith’s clothes have been entirely discarded, and he sits atop Shiro in only those tight little boxers, hugging the sweet curve of his ass. Shiro moans and eyes the obvious bulge in Keith’s underwear. Keith’s fingers tighten around Shiro’s waist, and he makes a questioning noise. Shiro’s large hands move from Keith chest down to his ass, engulfing the curves of Keith’s body. “Please, let me-“ Shiro pants, trying to push Keith forward against him.

“Let you what, Shiro?”

Shiro groans, flesh hand slipping beneath the band of Keith’s boxers, gliding over soft, pale skin. Keith inadvertently presses forward and Shiro begs again,

“Please let me taste you.”

Keith brings a hand up to Shiro’s jaw, his thumb ghosting over Shiro’s bottom lip, feeling the warm breaths pumping erratically from Shiro’s mouth.

“Oh baby, you’re so desperate aren’t you?”

Shiro is almost too easy to work up, but it’s rare to get him so sweet and begging without even laying a finger on his cock. Regardless, Shiro nods his head up and down, eyes wide and pleading.

“I’ll be so good, you’ll see.”

Keith smiles down at Shiro, and maybe his heart hurts a little with how much love it contains for the man beneath him.

“I know you will, you always are Shiro.”

Shiro tugs at the waistband of Keith’s underwear and hastily shoves it down his legs, and tosses it over the side of the bed. Keith cock is already hard and red, a small bead of precum caught at the tip. Shiro scoots him forward by the hips, situating Keith so that his cock slaps softly against Shiro’s cheek. Shiro reaches down and opens his mouth wide, guiding Keith’s cock inside. Keith gasps, eyes squeezing shut. Shiro is warm and soft and inviting, suckling first at the tip, swirling his tongue higher and higher, slowly taking more of Keith in. Soon enough Shiro finds a rhythm that has Keith throwing his head back in pleasure. Shiro moans at the sight and Keith curses, “Fuck baby, always take me so good. Always take such good care of me.”

Shiro manages to nod eagerly, moaning enthusiastically around Keith’s cock between his lips. He pulls back for breath, muttering a panted “love you.” before diving back in. Keith watches as Shiro arches, grabbing both of Keith’s hands and deliberately placing them in his hair. Shiro then pulls his own arms over his head, out of reach. Keith groans, “Fuck baby, want me to fuck your mouth?”

Shiro’s eyelashes flutter, and he manages what passes as a nod. Keith lifts himself up onto his haunches, and begins roughly thrusting in and out of Shiro’s mouth. If Keith didn’t know better, he’d think Shiro was getting more pleasure out of this than he was. Saliva drools down the side of Shiro’s lips, and tears pool in the corners of his eyes. Shiro moves an arm down to palm at himself through his trousers but Keith is quick to stop and grab his arm.

“No baby. No touching yourself, or I won’t fuck your pretty little ass.”

Shiro is quick to replace his arm in its previous position above his head, and Keith resumes fucking Shiro’s mouth. In minutes, he’s panting, desperate for breath. The back of Shiro’s throat is hot and tight and Keith knows he’s not going to last much longer.

“m’ close baby.” He manages, and Shiro moans enthusiastically. Just as Keith comes, Shiro pushes him back slightly so that he gets ropes of cum all across his chest and little lacy red bralette. Shiro moans and arches his back all pretty so that he strains against the delicate fabric. Keith slumps over slightly, catching his breath, before lifting his head back up.

“That was so good baby, you did so good for me, like I knew you would.” Shiro’s cheeks warm at the praise and he smiles as Keith presses warm kisses to his mouth. Keith pulls back and seems to finally take in the mess covering Shiro’s chest, and he bends down to lick across Shiro’s nipple, where it’s covered by lace and his own cum. Shiro arches and moans, and Keith can’t help but bite just a little.

“Keith!” Shiro cries out his name, and Keith knows he’s being a little cruel. Shiro is still in his trousers, hard cock straining desperately against the fabric, not allowed to touch himself. Keith finishes licking up the mess on Shiro’s chest as best as he can before raising himself up to place a bruising kiss to Shiro’s lips. He then sits back against the headboard, and guides Shiro so he is sitting across Keith’s thigh facing him.

“You’ve been so good Shiro, I’m so proud of you baby. Now it’s time I take care of you, don’t you think?” Keith runs a teasing finger across the bulge in Shiro’s pants, and Shiro curls inwards and whimpers, “Please.”

The room is quiet aside from Shiro’s harsh breathing as Keith unbuttons and unzips Shiro’s trousers. They open to reveal matching little red panties sitting low across Shiro’s hips. Keith can’t help himself, and leans forward to press kisses along Shiro’s happy trail ,then along the line of the underwear which barely manages to contain Shiro’s achingly hard cock. It’s a bit awkward, but Keith manages to help Shiro out of his trousers, so that he’s left completely bare aside from the cum stained bralette, and the tiny little panties tightly hugging his thick cock and thighs. Shiro finally sinks down fully so he is straddling Keith’s thigh, wet where his precum leaks through the lace. Keith goes quiet, reverently running his hands over Shiro’s body, memorizing him just the way he is; here, tonight, in this moment. Shiro moans, falling slightly against Keith, overwhelmed. Keith grabs himself a handful of ass, and nudges Shiro to grind up against his thigh. It takes very little effort to convince him before Shiro’s got an arm braced on the headboard behind Keith’s head, desperately rutting up against his muscular thigh. The feeling of the lace between them only intensifies the sensation for them both. Shiro groans and spreads his thighs just a bit farther apart, desperate for all the friction he can get. This encourages Keith to reach around Shiro and slowly run a teasing finger down his spine, across the cleft between Shiro’s ass cheeks, and finally swirling it lightly around his tight little hole, the pad of his finger catching on the lace pattern covering it. Shiro cries out and collapses against Keith’s neck at the touch. He makes a sound between begging and mewling, gasping Keith’s name over and over as Keith teases his rim through the barely-there stretch of fabric. Shiro’s grinding grows more frantic with each passing moment and Keith decides to put this to an abrupt halt. He pulls his hand back from Shiro’s ass, and lifts him from where he is draped across Keith’s body. Shiro’s cheeks are red and slightly splotchy, his eyes red rimmed, and lips chapped.

“Baby, look at you.” Keith runs soft fingers through Shiro’s hair, and across his chest. He leans over to the bedside table where an unopened bottle of water sits. Keith twists the cap and brings it to Shiro’s lips. Shiro watches Keith through lowered lids as he gulps down the water with thirst. Finally he pulls back, catching his breath.

“There we go, that’s better isn’t it?” Keith asks, rubbing a hand up and down Shiro’s back. Shiro nods, and presses a kiss to Keith’s cheek. Keith’s heart pangs, “Are you okay to continue baby?” Shiro nods, this time even more eagerly, “Yes please.”

“Turn around, on your hands and knees for me baby.”

Shiro is eager to listen, and turns so Keith gets a prime view of his pretty ass and thighs, his throbbing red cock slightly slipping out of the panties, the friction of the movement causing his asshole to flutter. Keith runs soft hands up the insides of Shiro’s thighs, and they quiver slightly. He places small biting kisses to Shiro’s cheeks, and a playful little smack which makes Shiro yelp just for good measure.

“Love having you like this, baby. All on display just for me.”

Shiro moans and hiccups, spreading his thighs farther apart on either side of Keith’s body, “I’m y-yours.” He reminds him.

“You’re mine.” Keith agrees, and places a hand on each of Shiro’s cheeks, spreading them apart. He leans in just enough that he knows Shiro can feel his breath through the gaps in the lace over his hole. Shiro’s head falls between his shoulders and he moans, crying out Keith’s name. Keith circles a thumb around Shiro’s rim, making sure to press the fabric of those obscene little panties into Shiro’s skin, never quite touching where Shiro wants him most desperately. Shiro screams, but all Keith responds is, “Beg, baby.”

It’s all too easy. Shiro is gone, muttering the word please over and over like it’s the only one that matters. Keith relents, sliding the red material aside, and bringing his lips to press a warm tongue to Shiro’s hole. Shiro gasps, and pushes up against Keith’s mouth. Keith soon replaces his tongue with lube slicked fingers, slowly adding digits as he pumps in and out of Shiro, spreading him open. Tears leak from the corners of Shiro’s eyes once again as he tries to tell Keith how good he feels through gasps and moans. Keith finally reaches around and palms Shiro’s dick through the panties, and Shiro bucks with oversensitivity. It’s so much and not nearly enough. Keith removes his touch all too quickly, Shiro is too close and Keith wants him to cum on his cock. When Keith has deemed Shiro prepared, he removes his fingers, wiping them on the sheets besides him, before grasping Shiro by the hips, and guiding him onto his back.

“How are you doing baby?”

Shiro whimpers, looking up at Keith through tear stained lashes, “Want you to fuck me.”

Keith doesn’t respond, but instead lowers his head to assess the state of Shiro’s lingerie, running delicate fingers over the fabric for what feels like the thousandth time tonight. Keith is entranced, and just can’t get enough. Finally, “I don’t think that’s it baby. What do you really want?”

Shiro whimpers in frustration and confusion, desperately lifting his hips, searching for friction. Keith flicks a nipple and Shiro’s mouth falls open in a silent gasp.

“Look at you, all dressed up for me. You knew exactly what you were doing coming like this tonight, on our anniversary. You knew what it would do to me to know you came directly from work, knowing you’ve been wearing this,” Keith pauses to snap the strap of Shiro’s bralette against his shoulder, “underneath your uniform all day. Just for me.”

Keith goes silent, gazing at Shiro, who looks like he is having a hard time finding coherence. Keith whispers this time, bringing a hand down to cup lightly at Shiro’s cock, causing him to buck desperately, “What do you want, Admiral?”

Voice raw, nerves shot, Shiro finally manages, “I wanna be pretty for you.”

Keith smiles, and Shiro does too, because he knows he’s found it. What Keith was searching for. Keith nods proudly, “That’s right baby.”

He runs his hands across Shiro’s chest, up his thighs, through his hair, “Look at you, look how amazing and gorgeous and pretty you are for me.”

Although Keith’s touch is rather light and innocent, his words still work Shiro up to panting, his lashes faltering as if he can’t decide whether to keep his eyes open or closed, overwhelmed either way.

“I wanna be so pretty for you. The prettiest.” Shiro whispers. Keith spreads his thighs apart, lifting them so they meet Shiro’s shoulders, and Shiro dutifully places a hand below each knee to prop them open. Keith takes a moment to kiss each of Shiro’s knees before leaning back to push Shiro’s panties aside completely, and nudging the head of his cock against Shiro’s hole, teasing.

“You’ve been so good, and you look so pretty for me, now I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to behave and you’re not going to cum until I say so. Can you do that for me sweetheart?”

Shiro nods desperately, hands tightening around his own thighs. Shiro’s cock is half in, half out, slowly winning the battle against the constraints of the tight little panties, dick weeping precum against his stomach. Keith braces himself with one arm to the side of Shiro’s head, the other on his cock as he slowly guides it inside Shiro. As he goes, he can’t help but whisper, “My gorgeous boy.”

Shiro weeps and spreads himself even farther, groaning at the sensation of Keith filling him. Once Keith is fully sheathed, and their bodies meet, Keith waits a moment, raising his eyes up to Shiro’s face, stroking softly across his cheek.

“You are everything to me.” Keith’s voice has gone rougher than usual, affected by a combination of emotion and arousal. Shiro whimpers, curling into the hand cradling his face, gazing back at Keith with a depth of love in his moon-grey eyes that make Keith forget how to breath for a moment. Shiro is the one who breaks the moment, raising his hips lightly, trying to grind Keith impossibly deeper into him, desperate and love-drunk.

“Please.” He begs.

Keith can’t help but oblige, pulling back before pushing back in with a thrust so powerful, Shiro and his considerable mass are pushed farther into the bed. Shiro shouts Keith’s name, finally getting the pleasure he’s been waiting for all day.

“So good Keith, so good. You take care of me so well. Please more.” Shiro babbles, untethered as Keith fucks him rough and sweet, just how Shiro likes it. In the next thrust, Keith finds his prostate, and Shiro goes lax with pleasure, the muscles in his arms giving out as his legs fall open onto the mattress around Keith. Keith continues thrusting with loving abandon, desperate to give his husband everything he’s wanting. He leans down to suck love marks across Shiro’s chest, determined to leave his trace littered across Shiro’s body for days to come. The wedding band on Shiro’s finger is for everyone else to see, but these marks are just for him.

“Look at you, so gorgeous baby.” Keith pants as Shiro runs desperate hands across Keith’s back, leaving trails of red marks behind. Keith wraps his hands around Shiro’s hips, lifting him to meet his thrusts, causing both of them to cry out in pleasure at the intensity of the sensation. Shiro moans as tears continue to leak out of the corners of his eyes.

“Can’t believe I get to have someone so beautiful and sweet cry on my cock.”

The words run through Shiro, as he bodily shivers, throwing his head back, baring his pretty neck to Keith in desperation.

“B-baby please.. Please Keith l-let me come.” Shiro whimpers, gasping for air, “Please baby ,I’ve been so good, s-such a good boy for you Keith.”

Keith smiles with endearment as he continues pounding into Shiro’s tight hole, but shakes his head, “You’ve been so good, but I’m not ready for this to end yet baby, you’ve got to hang on just a little longer for me, okay sweetheart?”

Shiro chokes on a sob, but nods his agreement nevertheless. Keith bends forward to scoop Shiro into his arms, putting his surprisingly considerable strength to work as he pulls Shiro up so he is sitting in Keith’s lap once again, this time Keith’s cock buried inside him. The change in position only makes Shiro more desperate, achingly full on Keith’s cock. Keith’s hands return to his hips, as his gently guides him into a steady rhythm, rocking in Keith’s lap. Shiro’s head falls to Keith’s shoulder, and Keith can feel the wetness of tears and drool against his bare skin. He can feel the warmth of Shiro’s panting on his neck, and hear his quiet little whimpers and pleas as Keith rocks him on his cock. Keith brings a hand down between them to release Shiro’s cock and balls completely from the lace panties, and Shiro’s cries when Keith begins stroking his dick between his slim fingers.

“Yes ye s yes Keith s-so good.” Shiro chokes. Keith places a kiss to his temple as Shiro begins rocking against him by his own volition, reenergized by the prospect of impending orgasm. Keith’s hand is quickly wet and slick from the amount of precum weeping from Shiro’s dick, desperate after so much teasing and so little touch. “Okay baby, my beautiful boy. You’ve done so well,” Keith is breathless, feeling his own orgasm building in his abdomen. Keith quickens his pace, squeezing Shiro’s dick in all the right places to make him scream.

“Can you come for me, pretty baby?” Keith’s voice is a hoarse whisper, but Shiro obeys nonetheless, crying and panting as he entire body tightens like a coil around Keith, before blinding pleasure unleashes him and thick ropes of cum paint both his and Keith’s chests white. The feeling of Shiro coming on Keith’s cock means he’s not very far behind, and he cries out, biting at Shiro’s shoulders as he is reaches climax, filling Shiro.

They stay tucked together for a few moments as they each catch their breaths and come back down to earth. Shiro presses soft lazy kisses to Keith’s shoulder and neck, sighing contentedly as Keith runs fingers through his hair.

“You were so good baby.” Keith praises. Shiro warms, shyer now that the deed is done, and his ass if filled with Keith’s come.

“You too Keith, you take such good care of me.” Keith’s arms tighten around him, and Shiro can feel his heartbeat stutter slightly.

“Always.”

Finally, Keith gently lays Shiro down onto his back, and slowly pulls out of him, watching for a moment, mesmerized as his cum trickles down Shiro’s thigh. He reaches around Shiro’s back and unclasps the bralette, and signals Shiro to lift his arms so he can slide it off him. Next, Keith shimmies the panties down Shiro’s legs, and throws the lace onto the floor to deal with later. Shiro dozes quietly while Keith gets a towel damp with warm water from the bathroom, and returns to gently wipe Shiro down, leaving small, worshipful kisses on Shiro’s skin as he goes. He then proceeds to wipe himself down, and throws the towel to join the discarded lingerie before bringing the big fluffy duvet over Shiro and crawling underneath besides him. When his head hits the pillow, he finds Shiro watching him with quiet, sated eyes.

“Goodnight love of my existence.” Shiro mumbles, giving him a cheeky, tired grin. Shiro loves to remind him that he has loved Keith not only in this body, in this life, but in every one he has ever and will ever have. The thought hurts Keith sweetly.

“Goodnight my beautiful Shiro, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! sorry for making the ending so fucking sappy lmao but its what keef and shiwo deserve. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment :)
> 
> Come scream with me about Sheith on [twitter](https://twitter.com/solarshiro)


End file.
